A Dulled Blade
by Raining Midnight
Summary: On her assignment an assassin is ordered to kill a young princess, what happens when she doesn't complete that job and their stuck together. The Lord is after them along with other people. Will they find love? Or will they both be killed?
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin

Chapter One: On Second Thought…

Her dark hair danced with the wind and her sliver eyes looked as if they were a reflection to the full moon themselves. She looked down at the castle Lord Higerashi lived in, her assignment: kidnap and kill his daughter. She was on the roof of a nearby building. Sango was use to this; it wasn't like this was her first mission as an assassin. Although she got paid to kill, it wasn't as if she enjoyed it. She gently sighed as she looked at the Lord's daughter's bedchamber; she noticed that the lights were finally off, signaling that she was asleep.

_Finally…_ she thought to herself as she leaped to the castle's roof. Then she ran to the edge of that roof, right above his daughter's window. She walked off as she was falling she grabbed a hold of his daughter's window ledge. She even left the window open. _This is too easy…_ she thought to herself. She flung herself through the window into the room. Although it was dark she could see everything perfectly with her sliver eyes. She looked around the huge room. It was fit for a princess. Then she looked at the bed and quietly crept closer. When she could see the girl it struck her to see how beautiful she was. _Such a shame she has to die like this… _she thought to herself, for a second she felt sorry for the young woman, but she put those thoughts aside for the task at hand.

The young assassin took a dagger out from her kimono. As she crept closer she raised the dagger up, hovering above the girl's throat. She took a deep sigh and when she was about to strike down with the dagger two blue eyes stared back at her. The assassin's eyes widened and her face was coated with shock. She swiftly backed away, hiding in the shadows.

The woman quickly sat up from her bed. She looked around and strained her eyes to see through the darkness, but it was all in vain. She got up and looked around her room, her heart beating. She didn't see anything. She turned on the light and still saw nothing. She looked out the window and saw nothing. Was it just a dream? She shook her head. The only thing she saw was her unique sliver eyes. She sighed; it had to be a dream. She turned around to go back to her bed.

Suddenly, the assassin emerged from behind the curtain. She grabbed the princess from behind. Her eyes widened and she was about to scream until the assassin's hand quickly covered her mouth. The young girl tried to struggle out of the assassin's grasp. The assassin tightened her grip on the younger woman.

"If you make one sound I swear I'll snap your neck outta place," she told her as her grip tightened even harder, so hard that it hurt. The woman lightly winced in pain. " Do we understand each other?" her voice was cold as steel. The women quickly shook her head singaling that she understood. "Good," Her black facemask covered her small smirk. The assassin let go of the girl. She roughly pushed her to the ground and she made quick work to tie her hands and ankles. The woman made no attempt to neither yell nor call for help, she wasn't that stupid.

The young assassin picked her up and placed her over her right shoulder. She heard the woman gasp. "You're coming with me princess…get over it," she told her rudely went to the window and jumped. The woman couldn't help but screamed at this, thinking they were going to die. Surprisingly, the assassin landed on her feet with no problem at all. Knowing that someone might've heard her yell, she started to run.

"Are you crazy?" the princess screamed.

"Didn't I tell you not to make a sound?" she asked canceling out her question.

"You could've killed me!" she told her.

"That's my job," the assassin replied with a grin. The princess gasped.

"You're an…an…" she wasn't even able to get it out.

"Just spit it out," she told her getting annoyed.

"But…why me?" she asked her. The assassin rolled her eyes.

"Someone hires me, I do my job, get paid in full, everyone's happy,"

"How is everyone happy, when I'm the one getting killed!?" she asked the assassin. She ignored the princess as she continued to run to this abandoned shack where she was going to do her deed. When they arrived at the door the assassin kicked the door open, the princess grimaced at the sight. The young assassin roughly threw her down. "Who are you?" the princess asked in anger.

"I guess you deserve to know the one that will kill you," she said as she stepped closer. The young woman tried to swirm away from her, but she couldn't get far. "Sango," she told her simply. "Remember that," she told her with a smirk. She couldn't help but notice how appealing the princess was when she was angry.

"You're inhumane," she spat at her. The assassin called Sango frown at this.

"You act as if I want to do this," she told her. She kneeled down to her level. "If it were up to me…" she started as she was face to face with her. "I would still kidnap you…but not to kill you," she admitted honestly with a grin. The princess blushed at this as she quickly turned away from her. Sango quietly laughed at her reaction. "But I'm an assassin, so don't flatter yourself, princess," she told her as she got up. The princess snarled at her.

"Who said I was flattered? I would never be with a 2nd ranked assassin!" she told her.

"And who said I wanted to be with a stuck up princess like you,"

"And would you stop calling me princess! I have a name Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

"Whatever you say princess," she said purposely. The princess, Kagome rolled her eyes. _Why do I even bother…? _She thought to herself.

"Is this just some kind of sick game to you?" Kagome asked her. "Killing innocent people just for the money, are you even human?" Sango scowled at her questions.

"Shut your mouth," she told her.

"What? Did I suddenly hit a soft spot?" Kagome egged on.

"Shut up," she repeated.

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"You know what?" Sango started as she pulled the same dagger out from her kimono. Kagome's blue eyes reflected with panic, while Sango's sliver ones glinted with amusement. "That ain't a bad idea," she said as she put the dagger to Kagome's throat. Kagome could feel the cold steel against her skin. She didn't move, she was suddenly stricken with fear. "I don't hear you saying anything now huh?" she said to Kagome crudely. Sango sighed as she slowly slipped the dagger away from her throat. Kagome lightly started to pant. She looked up at Sango with a slightly puzzled look on her face. Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome. "Would you stop looking at me like that?" she asked her annoyed.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked curiously. Sango had an irritated look on her face.

"What? Do you suddenly want me to kill you?" Sango spat at her. _Why didn't I kill her? I would've killed anyone else… _she thought to herself. "Maybe I'll just hold you for ransom instead," She said with an evil grin. Kagome got a little angry with this.

"Whenever my father and brother hears of this they won't stop looking for me, and when they find us they're gonna have your head as an ornament!" Kagome told her without hesitation. Sango laughed at her anger and her response. "I hope you find that funny," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do find that funny…cause The Lord was the one who wanted you dead," she told her straight out. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"No…you're lying," she said. "Why would he want me dead?"

"Said something about Souta being the rightful heir," Sango informed her slightly mocking the Lord himself.

"You're lying…you have to be…I don't believe you," she told her.

"Fine, don't believe me," Sango said shrugging. "Be an idiot, it's all the same to me." She told her not caring.

"I know you're lying because…because…"

"I'm waiting," she said impatiently.

"Because father wouldn't do anything on your level," Kagome told her satisfied with her answer. Sango was a little offended with this response from Kagome.

"And what exactly is my level, princess? Anyone who doesn't have a big fancy castle and isn't spoiled rotten?" Sango asked sarcastically. Kagome snarled at her.

"No, your level is being an inhumane assassin,"

"If I'm so inhumane then tell me why haven't I killed you yet?" Sango asked her waiting to hear the answer to this. Kagome was speechless for a second or two before she replied.

"Probably so you can torture me," she muttered under her breath. Sango smirked at her retort underneath her mouth.

"Yeah, I would torture you alright," she said as she looked at Kagome intensely. "But in a different way," Kagome felt the blood rush to her face, giving her cheeks a crimson red. Sango's smirk got wider seeing Kagome's reaction to this. Sango kneeled down to Kagome's height once more. She took the time to actually _look _at Kagome. She looks so graceful and cunning in her lavender nightgown like a true princess. Sango let out a slight sigh. "Too bad you're a princess," she said shrugging.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.

"Did you forget already? Princesses don't lower to _my level_, remember?" she asked her mocking her at the same time. Kagome was about to say something but Sango heard something outside the shack. "Shh…" she told her as she quietly crept near the door of the old shack.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kagome asked in a loud whisper.

"Sh, just stay here," Sango ordered her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Like I have a choice…" she said under her breath. She was still tied up. Sango went outside and looked to the direction of where the sound was coming from. She gasped when she saw it was The Lord himself and his royal adviser. She could over hear their conversation.

"Do you think she's done it yet sir?" she heard the adviser ask.

"Probably, that assassin should be heading back to the castle by now to get her 'reward',"

"How much did you pay her, sir?" he asked the lord. The lord laughed at his question.

"I told her one million yin, but as soon as she comes she'll be accused of killing my daughter, I'll order her to be decapitated and I'll bury my daughter and then Souta will be next in line," he told him. _I should've known…that bastard… _Sango thought to herself. "Come, she's probably waiting," he said as they both left. Sango went back in the shack and saw Kagome staring back at her in curiosity.

"What was it?" she asked her.

"Looks like we both have to get out of here," Sango told her.

"Wha…? Why? Who was it?" she asked again.

"It was your father," she admitted bitterly. Kagome's face brightened.

"Father? Father!" she yelled trying to get her father's attention. Sango hurried over to Kagome and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Idoit!" she whispered harshly. "You trying to get us both killed?" she said as she slowly let go of Kagome. "Listen, you gotta trust me on this, I just heard your dad and he wants us both dead," Sango told her honestly. Kagome snarled at her.

"Trust you? Why the hell should trust you? You kidnapped me, you treated me harshly, and you almost killed me!" she yelled.

"But I didn't kill you, now did I?" she resorted with a smirk.

"I still don't trust you," Kagome said to her.

"Well that's your problem," she said, as she was about to go out the shack door. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wait," Kagome called. Sango turned around. "Fine…" she told her looking away.

"Fine…what?"

"I'm…I'm convinced that you won't do anything stupid,"

"Oh really?" she asked. "So you trust me?"

"Who said I trusted you, I just said that I'm convinced that you won't do anything stupid," she repeated. Sango shrugged.

"Well, good enough for me," she said lying, it hurt her a little that she didn't trust her but she didn't dare show it. She let out a heavy sigh. "Lets go then,"

"Very funny," Kagome said sarcastically with a sour look on her face, "If you hadn't noticed yet…" she held up her wrists to the assassin. "I'm still tied up," Sango smirked at the young princess.

"Yeah I noticed, I just prefer you tied up," Sango told her playfully. "That way I know you won't get away from me,"

"Well if you're telling the truth about my father…then where else would I go?" Sango thought for a second before she picked up the dagger once more. Kagome's eyes once again flashed with a glint of fear. Sango walked towards her with the dagger in her grasp. Kagome tried to back away, but it was hard since she was tied up and because she was backed away against the wall.

"Sango..." she said warningly, but she didn't slow down. She kept walking towards her until she was right in front of her. "Sango…what are you doing?" Kagome asked in a frightening voice. Sango raised up the dagger. "Sango!" Kagome yelled as Sango slammed down the dagger Kagome shut her eyes waiting for pain or death, but she didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes to see to sliver ones staring back at her. She looked down to see that the rope that was once around her wrists was on the floor. She looked at her hands seeing that they were free. Kagome let out a heavy sigh in relief. Sango widely grinned at her.

"You know…" she said in a whisper. "You should scream my name more often," Sango told her with a wink. Kagome blushed a rosy pink as she quickly looked away from Sango's gaze.

"Would you learn to have some self-control?" Kagome asked.

"If I didn't have any 'self-control' do you think we would be wasting our time talking right now?" Sango told her with a cocked eyebrow. Kagome's blush grew.

"Um…anyway…uh…" Kagome stuttered out. Sango sighed.

"Come on," Sango told her as she cut off the rope around her ankles. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and lead her to the shack door.

"Uh. Hey! Where are we going anyway?" Kagome asked her.

"To the closest village from here, Tyuei,"

"Tyuei?"

"Yeah, why must you make me repeat myself…anyway, it'll take at least a day's worth of travel so if we wanna get there by tomorrow noon we gotta go now," she told her as kneeled down. Kagome tilted her head to the side with a puzzled expression written on her face. "What are you waiting for?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked still confused.

"Just get on already, it's better than waiting for you to walk," Sango told her. Kagome was a little wary when she finally got what Sango meant.

"Uh…"

"I ain't gonna bite you," Sango told her. "...Unless you want me to..." Kagome blushed as Sango cackled. Kagome took a deep breath and despite her better judgement she got on the assassin's back and gently wrapped her arms around Sango's shoulders. Sango was a bit surprised because she weighted barely anything; it felt as if she was carrying a feather. She stood up and started to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Alone In The Woods

"How much longer is it?" Kagome asked the assassin. Sango rolled her eyes at the question.

"Didn't you ask me that just five minutes ago?" Sango asked her in annoyance.

"Actually it was more like ten minutes ago, anyway, would you just answer the question?" Kagome asked her. Sango sighed.

"Now that I think about it we might have to stop and make camp,"

"Huh? Where?"

"Uh…here," the young assassin told her as she stopped in a clearing.

"You…you mean right here?" Kagome asked her pointing down at the ground. "In the woods?"

"Um…where else?" Sango asked. "By the way you can get off of me now," Sango told her kneeling down. Kagome slowly let go of Sango's shoulders and she gracefully dropped to the ground landing on her feet.

"Are you sure about this?" the young princess asked.

"What? Is the princess scared of the dark?" Sango asked her playfully. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Of course not," she told her. "I just think that anything can happen in the woods,"

"Oh yeah, you're so use to your perfect bedchamber," she said with a sigh.

"Well it's not like we have any kind of great protection," Kagome resorted. Sango was strongly offended with this statement.

"Uh, Hello? There's an assassin right in front of you," Sango pointed out.

"Who said you were _great _protection?" Kagome asked her with a self-assured grin. Sango looked at her with a glare as she turned around and was about to go deeper into the woods.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagome asked in a surprise.

"Well, I guess you don't mind since I'm not _great _protection, there's no point of me hanging around,"

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Kagome asked in revelation.

"I'm sure someone with better protection will come around," Sango told her with a shrug.

"Hey! You can't leave me here alone!"

"And why can't I? I'm sure you'll be better off," Sango told her with a small grin. Kagome frowned.

"You're not serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious princess, have fun," she told her with a small wave as she walk into the woods. Kagome stood there for a second.

"Sango!" she called out. She looked around in the dark. "Come on! I know you're there!" she yelled out. Kagome heard something. She gently gasped as she backed away. Suddenly she felt something poke her shoulder, she screamed loudly as she quickly whipped around to see two sliver eyes staring back at her. Kagome put her hand over her chest where her heart was. Sango cackled at her reaction. Kagome glared at her.

"You wouldn't last an hour out here," she informed her still laughing a bit.

"Oh I'm glad you find this funny," she told her as she rolled her eyes at the assassin.

"Oh come on, it was a joke…" she told her as she picked up some sticks. She let out a sigh, "Anyway, I'm about to start a fire," she said as she started to pile up some sticks. Kagome had a puzzled expression on her face.

"How are you suppose to make a fire with those?" Kagome asked confused. Sango rolled her eyes at her once again.

"You don't know anything do you?" she asked the princess in an assured voice as she began to rub the sticks together as she gently blew.

"And what is that suppose to do?" Kagome asked. Sango continued this. "Um…are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kagome asked her. Sango ignored her as she rubbed faster, suddenly there was a spark that landed on the sticks, then a flame formed. Sango looked at Kagome with a content grin.

"Still don't think I know what I'm doing?" she asked her with a cocky smile. Kagome rolled her eyes once more as she got up. "And where do you think you're going?" Sango asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"There must be a hot spring around here somewhere," Kagome said as she was slowly walking away.

"Don't you think it would be better if I went with you?"

"Why? So you can stare at me the whole time?" Kagome asked her as she crossed her arms.

"How could you say such a dreadful thing?" Sango said over gasping. Kagome glared a bit at her before she started to walk off until she disappeared into the woods.

"And I hope not to see any wondering eyes," she yelled obviously referring to the assassin. Sango sighed at her statement as she put some more wood into the burning flame.

Kagome continued walking, in the back of her mind she was thinking…maybe…maybe it would be better if she ran away right now. But…something else, a feeling stronger than that told her maybe she should stick with Sango for a while…just for a while…she kept telling herself. She came across a hot spring. Her face brightened at this, this was just what she needed. A warm long bath…

Sango was staring at the fire. Her sliver eyes were more beautiful as the flames themselves. She had never delt with a problem like this before. Whenever she took a job everything always went smoothly for her. There were hardly any problems until today…although she was sure she could handle the situation. She was disappointed that she made her trip to the Lord's castle for nothing…she grimaced at the thought of him betraying her. She clenched her fist a bit. He will pay for double-crossing me…She thought to herself bitterly. Then she sighed claming herself. At least it wasn't ALL for nothing…she thought to herself thinking of Kagome.

"Hm…" Sango hummed in deep thought. She was indeed a stuck-up, spoiled princess, not to mention she complains every second and doesn't know how to do ANYTHING…there was something about her…something that drew her to Kagome, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly that was…

Kagome relaxed in the warm hot spring. She sighed gently. She was on the edge leaning her head back, closing her eyes…Now that she took the time and thought about what has all happened…it was much to take in. Her father betrayed her, according to the assassin's word…now she's on her own, well…with the assassin of course. But that's just the thing. How does she know she can completely trust Sango? Afterall, murderers can never be trusted, only despised…but it seemed like she had no other choice at the moment. Now that her father wanted both their heads…there's no reason for Sango to kill her, right? She sighed again beginning to get frustrated with her thoughts. She rubbed her temples and began to think, how long exactly would she be with the assassin? Would it be days, weeks, months…years? She shook her head at the thought. Just for a while…she kept telling herself, not knowing how long 'a while' was…She looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was full she smiled to herself. Her, never leaving the castle walls never got to see the full sky…stars…and moon. It was breathtaking seeing it for the first time in her life.

Sango looked up at the stars then the full moon. "Hm…how ironic that a full moon would be here tonight," she said to herself. It was getting late and Sango wondered to herself if the princess had possibly ran away. Nah, she couldn't be THAT stupid…then again she was wrong before, she thought to herself. Her eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't hurt to check up on her…" she muttered quietly to herself as she got up after feeding the flame a couple more pieces of wood. She went off into the woods, toward's Kagome's direction.

Kagome finally took her eyes away from the night sky. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until she had yawned. It was getting late…she finally stepped out of the hot springs as she stretched from being in the warm relaxing waters for such a long period of time. She quickly missed the warmth as she shivered from the night breeze striking her bare skin. Her wet raven hair was plastered to her face and skin. This was about the time Sango showed up at the scene. She froze when she saw the princess. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Kagome grabbed her nightgown from a nearby tree limb and wrapped it around her, but the thin night gown barely did any good towards having warmth. She shivered greatly once more, rubbing her arms. Suddenly she felt a warm comfy cloth like material being draped upon her shoulders. Kagome's eyes widened as looked down and saw it was Sango's outer kimono. She rapidly turned around to see a pair of beautiful sliver eyes, staring back at her. She could tell that Sango was slightly grinning underneath her face mask. She thought that Sango looked stunning for a moment, her sliver eyes were dancing with amusement. And for a spilt second Kagome wanted to take off Sango's face mask and see her whole entire face…she wondered what her lips looked like…She shook her head roughly. What the hell was she thinking!? She thought to herself.

"How long were you there!?" Kagome asked the assassin crudely. Sango laughed softly at her question.

"Long enough," the assassin whispered simply. Kagome glared hard at Sango, but the assassin was not effect but her glare in the least. Kagome felt somewhat violated. Yet she couldn't help but have a light blush crept up to her face.

"Didn't I tell you about wondering eyes!?" Kagome's voice rose at her question. Sango only shrugged, making Kagome's temper raise even more. "Do you even have any self control!?"

"I've already told you," Sango let out in a clam manner. She shrugged once more uncaringly. "If I didn't have any self control…we'd be doing something else other than just talking," Sango informed her smirking. Kagome's blush grew a crimson red. She decided it was time to change the subject.

"Let's…just go back to camp," she suggested quietly as she started to walk.

"Hm…" the assassin hummed thoughtfully as she lingered behind the princess….

They were back at the camp, sitting next to the fire. It was cold, Sango didn't seem to mind, unlike Kagome. She held Sango's kimono closer, still feeling the warmth. She could even smell the scent of Sango on this piece of clothing. It wasn't like an average assassin to smell so…good. It was almost intoxicating. She snuck a gaze at the assassin. Sango was staring at the fire, unaware of Kagome observing her. She was an assassin yet…she acted so different from one. She had a desire and curiosity to see her whole face. She slightly accidentally giving Sango her attention as she turned away from the fire and looked directly at Kagome. Sango blinked.

"You want something?" Sango asked. Kagome lightly blushed, as she shook her head no and turned away. Sango lightly smirked at her as she lightly cackled.

"Heh, such a strange princess…" she whispered to herself throwing more would in the fire, but it was loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"How am I strange!?" Kagome asked offended.

"Stop taking everything so personal," Sango told her in amusement in her tone of voice. Kagome crossed her arms. Sango laughed once more. "You princesses…" she said shaking her head. "All the same," she said looking up at the sky. Kagome frowned at her comment.

"I'm turning in for the night," she told her as she laid down and turned over, facing away from Sango. The assassin rolled her eyes at Kagome.

"Doesn't hurt me none," Sango said shrugging. Kagome quickly sat up and faced her.

"Why are you so cold hearted? You know you can be a little more sensitive," Kagome pointed out. Sango snickered at this.

"I kill for a living, princess…" the assassin told her. "Sensitive isn't what I do," the assassin told her.

"Maybe you should start," the princess told her coldly.

"Nah, it ain't my style, besides princess, you're not in your palace anymore where people suck up to you because your in the Lord's shadow and tell you what you want to hear," Sango shot back just as coldly. "You're in the real world and here, you have to learn to deal with people's attitudes," she told her giving her a reality check. Sango's cold eyes narrowed at Kagome's shocked blue ones. Kagome looked down, strongly hurt by the assassin's words, but she wouldn't dare let the assassin know that she had hit a soft spot. She took a deep breath.

"I guess those words are to be expected from an assassin who don't give a shit for no one except herself," she said to Sango, her words came out hard as steel as she laid back down once again turning away from her. Sango said nothing else, she only continued to look up at the sky, although those words secretly hurt her…

It was in the middle of the night and Sango woke up to some noises. Although it was still very dark she had a very keen sense of sight. She could see everything perfectly. She looked around and heard that the noise was coming from the young princess. It sounded like…crying? She stood up quietly and walked towards Kagome.

The princess was unaware of this and continued to quietly cry. Her life was turned upside down in one night. She let the tears fall freely. She sniffed. She heard a sigh come from behind her. Her teared filled eyes widened as she turned around and saw it was no one other then Sango. Then blinked as more tears fell from her face. She quickly tried to wiped them but more kept falling. It was in vain, Sango had already seen her cry.

"Would you stop crying? You woke me up from my sleep," Sango told her. Kagome glared at her as she looked away from Sango and down at the ground.

"Out of all the people…why the hell am I stuck with you??? What the hell did I do for this!?!" Kagome yelled. Sango was taken back by her sudden outburst although she didn't show it. The young assassin shrugged at her.

"That's just the way it worked out, you really think I want to be with a princess like you? You're by far the most whiniest person I've ever met,"

"And you're the most cold hearted person I've ever met," Kagome shot back. Sango over gasped sarcastically.

"That really hurts," Sango said rolling her eyes. "I'm an assassin, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Why do you always have to start shit??" Kagome yelled.

"And why do you always have to complain…oh yeah, I forgot it's in a princess's nature," she said with a scowl on her face that Kagome could not see. Kagome scoffed at her but she could feel more tears start to burn in her eyes. That's when she realized she still had Sango's kimono still around her. She frowned at it as she took it off and tossed it towards the young assassin.

"I don't wish to wear anything that has you have," she said with a bit of acid hatred in her tone of voice. Sango shrugged as she picked it up and put it back on.

"Hope you find some unknown source for warmth," she replied sarcastically. Right now, Kagome didn't care that she was cold. Tears once again started to fall from her cheeks, but not out of sadness but out of hurt and…anger. As soon as she was about to say something else she noticed that the assassin had already went back to her side of the clearing. She sighed deeply trying to clam herself down, but it was hard. Eventually she ended up crying herself back to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Welcome To Tyuei

Author's Note: Just wanted to get this chapter out for Valentine's Day. Anyway, thanks for all the PMs/reviews about this story and my other one. It means a lot. So here's your well earned 3rd Chapter, enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!

Kagome awoke to the aroma of Sango. She gently snuggled against it, holding it close to her. She didn't know what it was but…it was intoxicating. It was hard for her to let go, out of curiosity she slowly opened her eyes to see that it was Sango's kimono!! Her eyes widened a bit as she stared at it for a second before getting up. She saw that she woke up late; it was already past noon, she could tell from the sky. She looked around and saw that the young assassin was nowhere in sight. Did she just leave her with this kimono!?

She knew something like this would happen. She would've been better off in the shack tied up if she knew she'd be left alone out here! She groaned not knowing what to do. She heard a soft laugh come from behind her. She turned around to see Sango holding a set of clothes. But what really surprised the young princess was that the assassin…no longer looked like an assassin! But a normal yet…very beautiful young villager. She had on a very light blue, almost sliver kimono on, very similar to that of a villager. Her cloths complimented her eyes perfectly. She didn't even have her facemask on anymore, she could actually see the grin on the assassin's face! She couldn't help but stare, until Sango threw the set of clothing in Kagome's direction. It landed right in front of the young princess. Kagome blinked as she snapped out of it. She looked at the clothing with a very puzzled expression on her face. Before she could ask. Sango beat the princess to it.

"We can't just walk in Tyuei with me being an assassin and you being the princess. We want to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible," Sango explained to her. Kagome nodded in understanding and sighed. She picked up the clothing and held it up. It was a beautiful blue kimono, matching her eyes. It was extremely beautiful; in the back of her mind she wonder where she had gotten this. She stood up and walked behind a near by tree. She quickly changed out of her night gown and into the new kimono given to her. She emerged from behind the tree walking in front of Sango. The assassin slightly smirked as she looked at her up and down. "Sexy," she complimented. The young princess lightly blushed at her reaction. The assassin smirked wider at this, "I meant the kimono, not you," she added. Kagome frowned as she lightly glared at the assassin "Kidding, damn can't take a joke?" she asked. The assassin continued to smirk at her she grabbed Kagome's night gown and threw it in the dying fire. Kagome's eyes widened at her actions.

"That was my favorite gown!" Kagome yelled at her, fuming.

"And what would it look like if you went around carrying your royal gown?" Sango asked her. Kagome didn't answer. She completely knew that Sango was right. The young princess sighed as she watched her once very beautiful night gown go up in flames, turning from it's pretty lavender color to black, then to ashes before her very eyes! It reminded her of her life right now. She used to have a good life…well somewhat…and now it turned upside down! She noticed that the assassin started to walk away. Kagome took one last look at what was left of her gown, sighed sadly then whispered, "Good-bye old life…" she began to follow Sango.

They were a few minutes away from Tyuei and Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous about it. It was her first time ever out of the castle walls! Besides…she couldn't stop thinking about the fight her and Sango had the night before. She frowned as she looked at Sango walking ahead of her. That's when she realized that she still had the assassin's outer kimono still around her. She was confused. She could remember giving it back to the young assassin during their fight…so why did she still have it?

"San…go?" Kagome called quietly. Sango stopped in her tracks and turned around and looked around her.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't…this kimono yours?" Kagome asked her looking down at the kimono. Sango looked at it.

"Yeah so?" she said with a shurg. The young princess blinked in confusion.

"I thought I…"

"You did," Sango finished for her. "You were still cold," she said shrugging. At that moment she realized that Sango wasn't as cold and crude as she lead people to believe. "Listen…" Sango continued. Kagome gave the assassin her for and undivided attention.

"Hm?"

"About last night…" Sango said with a sigh. "I'm sorry," she admitted. Kagome's eyes widened. Did…did the same Sango say that?? "As an assassin it's in my nature to be…well…unpleasant," she tried to explain. "And I know now that…we're stuck together so it would be of no use to keep fighting," Sango told her. "It would be much easier on both of us to defend each other you know…" Kagome nodded her head in complete and full understanding.

The princess and the assassin walked to the village gates. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Relax," Sango told her with a light smirk on her face.

"That's easy for you to say…" Kagome said nervously.

"They're just regular people like you and me," the assassin assured her. Kagome once again took a deep breath. Sango laughed softly at this.

"What are you having a heart attack or something?"

"I feel like I'm about to…" Kagome muttered under her breath. As they approached the village a girl popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey there!" she said with a wave. Sango and Kagome blinked at this.

"Uh…hello," Kagome stammered out. Sango nodded at the young woman for her hello.

"I haven't seen you two around before, you must be new! We don't get many visitors around here. This is a quiet little town we got here and I just love it when we have visitors don't you guys love visitors, oh yeah you guys are the visitors!" she said all in one breath! _Oh gawd this girl can talk_…Sango thought to herself. Kagome on the other hand was amazed. _Did all villagers talk this much?? _Kagome thought to herself in awe. "Oh I'm sorry…" the girl went on. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Ayame," she said in a chipper manner. "May I asked who you two are?" Ayame asked the princess and the assassin.

"My name is…" Sango elbowed her before she could complete her statement. "Ow…" she said rubbing her arm.

"Her name is Kikyo," Sango replied for her. Kagome looked up at Sango with a puzzled expression. The assassin ignored the princess's look.

"Such a pretty name!" Ayame exclaimed. "And yours?"

"Kagura," she replied without hesitation. Kagome blinked at this. _I thought her name was Sango! _Kagome thought to herself outraged.

"It's a pleasure, Kagura," she smiled and nodded at Sango. "You too Kikyo," she nodded at Kagome then walked away. When she was no where in sight the princess lightly pushed Sango. The assassin blinked at this.

"What?!"

"I thought your name was…" Kagome was cut off when Sango pressed her index finger to her lips. Kagome lightly blushed at this contact.

"It is…" Sango whispered to her. "But we can't let everyone else know that…you understand?" Sango told the young princess. Kagome slowly nodded her head in understanding. The young assassin smirked a bit at this. "Good," she replied as she let her finger linger over Kagome's lips then lightly traced them. Kagome blushed deeper at this but strangely something in the back of her mind told her…she liked this feeling…she looked down at the ground embarrassed. Sango smirked at her reaction thinking it was cute, her fingers trailed down a bit lower, to Kagome's chin then lightly lifted it up so Kagome could look at her eye to eye. Kagome couldn't help but turn crimson at this. The assassin laughed softly at this. "You're cute when you blush…" the assassin told her. Kagome's eyes widened at her statement. "You should do it more often," she said, as her grin got wider as she let go of Kagome's chin and started to walk. Leaving Kagome speechless for a few moments…

As they were walking around the small village both Sango and Kagome heard a growling noise. Kagome blushed as she looked down and held her stomach. Sango cackled.

"A little hungry there?" she asked smirking.

"Do you even gotta ask??" Kagome asked holding her stomach tighter.

"Hm…" Sango began to think…she looked around and saw a small restaurant ahead. "Let's go," she said walking towards it but Kagome didn't move. Sango looked back at her and blinked. "Aren't you hungry??" the assassin asked impatiently.

"Um…what is that building?" Kagome asked. Sango couldn't believe it…

"You mean you don't know what a restaurant is?" she asked the princess. Kagome shook her head no. Sango sighed. _This girl is hopeless_…she thought to herself as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her inside.

Kagome looked around and saw many people were eating. Kagome blinked as she realized that Sango still was holding her hand. She lightly blushed. A short little man walked up to the two women.

"How may I serve you beautiful ladies today?" he asked them.

"A table for two please," Sango answered him. He nodded at her.

"Right this way," he said leading them to a table next to the window They both sat down, he handed them both menus. Kagome had a confused expression. He left them both to think about their order.

"Hm…" Sango hummed scanning over the menu with her sliver eyes. Kagome could see her eyes dart from one in of the paper to another. Kagome sighed as she looked down at hers.

"I've never had any of this stuff before…" the princess admitted shyly. The assassin grinned at this.

"Never?" Sango asked.

"Never." Kagome confirmed.

"Get Teriyaki Chicken," Sango suggested. Kagome blinked not knowing what that was. She heard it mentioned at the castle once more twice but she has never seen or eaten it before. The same little man came back to the table.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" he asked. Sango nodded.

"Yes, I would like the grilled fish, please" she told him. "With tea," she added. The man wrote this down and turned to Kagome.

"And for you?" he asked.

"Um…" Kagome looked down at the menu again. "I guess the Teriyaki Chicken…?" she said still sounding unsure.

"And to drink?" he asked.

"Water please," she replied. He nodded as he wrote it down.

"It will be here in a few minutes," he assured them with a nod as he walked away. Kagome sighed as she looked out the window.

"What's on your mind?" Sango asked her knowingly. Kagome shrugged a bit.

"I'm just wondering…" Kagome said as she trailed off…Sango could tell she was deep in thought. Kagome looked at Sango. "Out of all the names…why Kagura?" she asked her curiously. Just then the man came back with their drinks sitting them down carefully.

"Your food will be here shortly," he told the women. They both nodded as they watched him walk back into the kitchen.

"Hm…" Sango hummed. "Kagura…" she started as she took a drink of her tea. She looked at Kagome intensely with sliver eyes "…was the first girl I killed," she told her quietly. Kagome's face went pale for a moment.

"Oh…" she said not knowing what else to say. It was silent for a few before their food arrived.

"Enjoy," the man said as he laid the check on the table and walked off. Sango looked down at her food grinning widely. Kagome looked down at it and frowned. To her it looked disgusting! As the assassin started eating she looked at Kagome who didn't touch her food. Sango looked at the princess with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" she said.

"I am…" Kagome admitted not taking her eyes off the food but not wanting to touch it either.

"Don't be so picky," Sango told her.

"I'm not being picky…" she argued weakly.

"Then eat it," Sango told her as she drank some of her tea. Kagome's stomach once again growled as she blushed. The assassin smirked at this. "See, even your stomach is telling you not to be so stupid," Sango joked grinning. Kagome took a deep breath as she took the tiniest bite. Her eyes widened. Sango smirked wider at this knowing she liked it.

"This is…surprisingly good," Kagome admitted.

"Told you," Sango assured her. She noticed that Kagome had little bit of sauce on the side of her mouth. "You gotta something right there," the assassin told her pointing. Kagome blinked.

"Right here?" Kagome asked pointing in the wrong area. Sango shook her head as she grabbed a napkin and reached over to the princess.

"You're hopeless," Sango whispered as she gently wiped the sauce from her skin. Kagome lightly blushed at this and turned away. Sango could only smirk….

After they paid and left the restaurant they looked around for someplace they could stay. As they walked they noticed there was a little inn up ahead…

The assassin and the princess had already rented a room. Kagome sighed to herself as she looked around. It was NOTHING compared to her bedchamber. She sighed as she flopped down one of the beds.

"Hm…" Sango thought to herself. "I should've bought a room with one bed…" she said to herself, Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at Sango. The assassin looked down at her and blinked. "What?"

"And what exactly did you have in mind if we only had one bed!?!" Kagome asked her. Sango smirked at this.

"I…don't think you wish to know," Sango answered. Kagome blushed deeply. Sango continued to grin.

"Unless…" the assassin walked a bit closer to the princess and smirked wider. "You want me to show you?" she asked in a seductive manner. Kagome's eyes widened even more. Sango's eyes danced with amusement as she watched the young princess. Kagome swallowed thickly as her heart started to beat a bit faster. Her mind kept telling her to get up before anything could happen…but her body wouldn't move! She continued to stare at the assassin. Sango took Kagome's silence as a sign to advance. Slowly the assassin made her way towards the princess, climbing on the bed and pinning the princess. Kagome's eyes widened at this, but she didn't move. She looked up at Sango who looked down at her smirking slightly. No…I can't do this!! Kagome screamed in her mind. I'm a princess…a princess could never be with an assassin! She kept telling herself. Still, she couldn't take her eyes off the young beautiful assassin. Inside…she knew…deep down…she wanted her…she wanted to be with Sango. And that thought…it scared her. At that moment she felt Sango lean down and softly kissed her on her forehead. Kagome blushed hard at this as the assassin grinned at this reaction. A strong thrill came over Kagome…a feeling of want…need…but especially desire.

"Don't be scared…" the assassin told the princess in a whisper. Kagome felt frozen. Sango didn't take her eyes off Kagome. Her eyes full of different emotions that Kagome couldn't comprehend. "You're so…" Sango's hand slowly wondered down to Kagome's shoulder. "Tense," she said lowly as she lightly lowered the princess's kimono, exposing Kagome's bare shoulders. Kagome breathed a bit harder. Why didn't she move!? She kept trying to ask herself. "Just…relax…" the assassin told her as she bent down lightly kissing the princess's shoulder sending a strong wave of desire coursing through her entire body. Why did Sango have this effect on her!?! Why did she make her feel this way…thoughts coursed through her mind but they all shattered when she felt the assassin's lips brush softly over her neck that made the princess let out a soft gasp. The assassin smirked knowing Kagome enjoyed this. Sango's face then hovered over Kagome's. The young princess focused on the assassin's beautiful frame. At that very moment she knew…she knew she wanted her. Her eyes wondered down and stared intensely at Sango's lips. She wanted to claim those lips…all for herself.

"Kiss me…" Kagome demanded in a low voice. The assassin was surprised at this for a moment before smirking softly at her. She was all too happy to agree with the princess's demand. Sango leaned down and as soon as their lips were about to touch…

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Kagome's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up making Sango fall of the bed. Kagome swiftly straightened up her kimono and her hair. She cleared her throat as her voice came out hoasred. "Come in," When the door opened Ayame came in the room.

"Hiya, I didn't know you guys were staying here!" she exclaimed happily. Kagome blinked.

"Yeah…just got here today…" Kagome answered. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I work here," she answered with a giggle.

"Oh joy…" Sango let out with a strong hint of sarcasm as she sat up from the floor. Ayame blinked at her and gave her a puzzled expression.

"Kagura, what are you doing on the floor?" she asked titling her head to the side a bit, innocently. Sango glared at Ayame. "Did you fall, perhaps?" she asked.

"Nah…" she resorted in the same sarcastic manner. "I just wanted to take a little nap here!" her voice rose. She was very irritated with this Ayame girl…Kagome could feel the tension in the air. She cleared her throat.

"So what exactly do you do here Ayame?" the princess asked her.

"I'll be your maid for the remainder of your stay," she stated smiling brightly. Sango rolled her eyes. "So if there's anything…anything you need at all please let me know Miss. Kikyo," Kagome smiled.

"Thank you,"

"You're very welcome Miss. Kikyo,"

"But one thing though,"

"Anything Miss…"

"You don't have to call me Miss," Kagome told her smiling a bit. She thought that Miss made her sound too old…she was only 19-years-old! Ayame nodded her head.

"Of course, Kikyo," she said smiling wide. She bowed to Kagome which reminded Kagome of back home…Ayame turned towards Sango and nodded a bit at her. Sango grumbled under her breath as Ayame walked out.

Kagome sighed slightly. She looked down at the assassin and began to think about what had almost happened between them. A blush began to rush to her face as she turned away from Sango…


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry guys that I didn't update sooner. I know it's been forever. I'm really do apologize. For all those people who still review thank you so much for baring with me. Honestly I would've still had my writer's block if it wasn't for my girlfriend, MidnightMiko. If anyone you should thank her for basically making me keep writing. :) ...Wow I love her. Anyway I really hope you read and continue to review.

Chapter Four: Temptation and Lies

Three weeks later they were still in Tyuei. Kagome was getting use to it though. It was a very peaceful life. It felt good not worrying about responsibilities, princess wise. They still had plenty of money so neither of them had to get another job just yet. There was something that scared Kagome…and it was the fact that her and Sango were getting closer every day…although the assassin can be rough around the edges she really cared for her…more than a princess should.

Sango came in the room.

"Hey taste this," the assassin commanded Kagome holding a bowl of what looked like soup. Kagome blinked as she looked at it. Now that she thought of it…she's never tasted the assassin's cooking before.

"Are you sure it's edible?" Kagome asked her staring at the soup. Sango glared at the young princess.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have asked you to taste it now would I?" the assassin asked. Kagome sighed as she took a spoon and scooped some of it up. She looked at the soup then back at Sango.

"I don't know...you are an assassin afterall," she teased lightly. Sango's eyes narrowed at the princess. "If I die it's gonna be you're fault…" Kagome warned. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Just eat the damn soup," Kagome took a light sip then the whole spoon full. Kagome's eyes lightly widened.

"This is…great Sango!" Kagome exclaimed licking her lips. Sango smirked at her. "How did you learn how to cook??" Kagome asked her. The assassin laughed a bit before answering.

"Killing isn't the only thing I'm good at," she replied. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sango called. And in came Ayame. Sango rolled her eyes. "What a surprised…"

"Hello Kikyo," she greeted totally ignoring Sango. Kagome smiled.

"Hey Ayame,"

"Are you planning on going to the festival?" Ayame asked. Both Sango and Kagome gave her a puzzled look.

"Festival?" Kagome asked. Ayame giggled

"Well…you're still a bit new here. We always have a big festival about this time of the year…but it's more of a party then a festival if I do say so myself…"

"Are you going?" Kagome asked her. Ayame sighed at this question.

"Unfortunately no…" Ayame answered. "I have to stay here and work…but there's no reason why you have to miss out on the fun Kikyo, you should go it'd probably be fun," she said with a smile.

"Hm…" Kagome hummed thinking.

"Come on, it beats being stuck in this inn all day," Sango told her.

"I guess I will then," Kagome said smiling.

Several hours later it was about time for the festival. It wasn't far at all from the inn. They walked in the building.

The princess looked around. She had never been to anything like this before. The large room was packed with people dancing, chatting, and doing other stuff. The room was so colorful and she heard a peaceful yet up-beat music from musicians. It was indeed a sight to remember for the young naive princess. She turned to Sango, she saw the assassin observe the room. Suddenly Kagome saw this girl walking up to Sango, she was fairly pretty. The girl grabbed the assassin's hand taking them both by surprise.

"Wanna dance?" the girl asked her in a seductive voice. Kagome lightly glared at the girl then looked at Sango. The assassin snuck a quick glance at Kagome before saying,

"Sure," the girl pulled the assassin on the dance floor. Kagome's heart dropped as she crossed her arms looking at the two. Her eye lightly twitched in jealousy while they were dancing. There was a sick feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach. She tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away. She saw Sango smiling down at the girl, making Kagome's blood boil. She couldn't help but be so…angry. Kagome thought she saw enough as she walked away from them. She felt her eyes burning. Oh great…now I'm gonna cry over her! she thought to herself.

Why did this assassin have such an effect on her? Why did she make her feel this way!? She looked out into the many people before her…she was sick of this party as she walked back to the inn. She went into the empty room. She looked down, she felt the tears trying to come out. She shook her head getting extremely fluttered.

"Why…" she said out loud quietly, as she let the tears fall freely down her face and dripped off her cheek onto the floor. She knew it…she couldn't run away from it anymore…she's falling for this assassin. And falling hard. But…a princess…can't fall for an assassin, can she? But something told her in a the back of her mind…

"Kagome…you're not exactly a princess anymore…" she quietly started to sob, the tears ran down like waterfalls! Why did life have to be so complicated?? She asked herself wanting an answer. She stared down at the floor.

Suddenly she felt a soft hand lift her chin up. She blinked away more tears as she saw two sliver orbs…knowing exactly who they belonged to. Kagome's eyes widened. "San…go…" she blurted our quickly, almost in a whisper. Sango just smirked at her.

"Quit it with the water works will you?" the assassin told her as she softly wiped her tears away. Kagome roughly shook her head as she pulled away from Sango. The assassin cocked her eyebrow at the princess. "You okay there, princess?" she asked her in concern. Kagome was too confused…frustrated…and most of all upset with her emotions to even speak to Sango at the moment. Kagome looked away from her.

"Why don't you go back to her?" the princess asked her bitterly.

"I don't want her…" the assassin told her taking a step closer to Kagome. The princess stepped back.

"It didn't look like that to me…" Kagome tried to maintain a hard tone in her voice but it was cracking.

"She's not the one I want…" Sango answered her.

"Oh so you make it a habit to flirt with random girls you see?!" Kagome asked feeling more angry.

"I wasn't even flirting with her!" the assassin shot back defensively.

"Yeah right…you was all over her!" Kagome said glaring at Sango.

"And why do you care??" the assassin asked her. Kagome didn't say anything for a second…she looked away from her. The assassin took a step closer to her. Kagome looked at her then stepped backwards.

"Sango…" she said with a warning in her tone.

"Answer my question," the assassin demanded as she took another step closer…the princess once again stepped backwards.

"I…I can't…" Kagome stuttered out with a light gulp. "Sango maybe…this was all a mistake…" she told her unsurely. "Maybe we shouldn't have stuck together like this…we're two totally different people…"

"There's another reason isn't there?" the assassin asked in a low voice.

"No…uh…of course not…" Kagome shuttered out once more. Sango lightly smirked at the nervous princess.

"You're afraid…" the assassin told her knowingly. Kagome was about to say something but the assassin taken yet another step forward as she took a step back.

"We shouldn't do this…" Kagome whispered.

"Let me guess…you're a princess I'm an assassin…it wouldn't work," she asked. Kagome looked away from her. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care who we are…you shouldn't either…"

"But I do care…besides…you have that other girl she's pretty…" Kagome told her. Sango lightly growled out of irritation.

"I've told you…" Sango said. "I don't want her…I want you…" the assassin confessed looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome's eyes lightly widened. Sango took a step forward. Kagome took a step back only to back into the wall. Shit…Kagome thought to herself. Sango smirked as she pinned the young princess to the wall holding her wrist. Kagome tried to struggle but it was in vain. Sango leaned up against her. Kagome started to breathe a bit harder and her heart fluttered.

"But…" Kagome was about to say something, but Sango didn't let her finish.

"I love you dammit!" Sango told her as she pressed her lips against Kagome's. The princess's eyes widened at this…she was shocked! But…she wanted this…and she knew it! It was so hard to fight temptation…especially when she wanted it this badly. And her lips…they felt so soft she loved the feel of them against hers. Kagome slowly closed her eyes…and gave in to this temptation as she wrapped her arms around Sango's neck pulling her closer. Sango slowly let go of Kagome's wrist and wrapped her arms firmly around her waist, deepening their kiss. The young princess broke the kiss and looked up at the assassin.

"I…I love you…I don't care if I'm a princess …or if you're an assassin…I don't care anymore…" Sango pressed her index finger against Kagome's lips.

"Shh…no more words…" Sango told her quietly. Kagome slowly nodded. Sango smirked widely at the princess as she slowly lowered her kimono. She leaned down kissing her shoulder softly. Kagome looked down at this and lightly blushed.

Sango practically tackled her to one of the beds as leaned down kissing Kagome's neck softly then kissed her shoulder. Kagome let a quiet moan escape her lips. Sango smirked as claimed Kagome's lips once more, kissing her passionately. Kagome happily returned her kiss. She felt so happy…and although she was extremely nervous about this…she didn't care. All she truly knew was that she was in love with Sango, assassin or not…and she wanted to be with her…she wanted this more than anything she could even think of!

Sango practically ripped the kimono off her. Kagome lightly gulped as Sango couldn't stop smirking. The assassin took this time to fully take Kagome's naked body in her memory. Her hand full sized supple breasts almost made Sango's mouth water, her tiny waist and then...the area where no one else would ever touch but her. The assassin leaned down roughly attacking the princess's neck with soft tender kisses. Kagome let out a light whimper tugging on the assassin's own kimono. Sango smirked once more as she sat up, easily taking off her kimono, revealing her breasts. Kagome stared at them, marveling them, they were much bigger than she expected with the assassin always wearing loose clothing. She looked downwards revealing her fit figure, her body was so perfect. There were no flaws about the assassin in Kagome's eyes.

"You finished staring?" The assassin whispered cockily. Kagome looked up at Sango's face, then looked away from her blushing. She grinned slightly. She leaned down in Kagome's ear and whispered, "You're so adoreable when you blush," that made the princess blush even deeper, which that was probably Sango's intention. She lightly nipped at her ear lob, causing Kagome to lightly bite her lip. Sango's lips moved away away from her ear and kissed along the nape of her neck. Kagome rewarded her with a whimper. The assassin trailed hot wet kisses down Kagome's chest, moving towards her right breast. She kissed her nipple pink nipple tenderly which was already rose and erected. Kagome shuttered slightly in desire. Sango smirked slightly before taking the nipple in her mouth sucking on it while her other hand visited Kagome's other breast caressing it softly. She heard Kagome let out a soft moan for her. "Mm..." She rolled her tongue over her nipple, she felt the princess breathe a bit harder.

Her lips and mouth left her breasts. Kagome whimpered at the lost of contact. Sango smirked pretending to ignore whine. Her lips moved downwards kissing along her stomach making Kagome feel butterflies. Her lips made their way down right above Kagome's sex. A playful smile was across her face as she gently ran her hand through the small patch of pubic hair she found there. Kagome's face flushed as she looked down at her and bit her lip, turning a bit anxious for Sango's touch. Sango noticed her and grinned contently as if to tease her. Her index finger moved down from the pubic mound and traveled to the princess's folds caressing them gently. She smirked feeling her wetness before she slowly stuck her finger inside her sex causing Kagome to gasp sharply. Sango started to slowly pump her finger in and out of Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes leaning her head back, embracing the new feeling...this new experiance with Sango. The assassin added another finger as she began to go a bit faster.

"Ahh.." She heard Kagome moan out lightly gripping the sheets of the bed. Sango loved the sound of her moan..but she had something else planned for her princess. She took her fingers out of Kagome's sex putting them up to her mouth. Kagome's eyes opened looking at the assassin wondering why on earth did she stop? She saw that Sango was sucking her juices off her fingers in a seductive manner. "S-stop teasing me..." she nearly whined out. Sango smirked as she took her fingers out of her mouth.

Sango leaned her head downwards, her mouth was inches away from her sex. She slowly spreaded Kagome's legs out as far as they would allow.

"San...A-Ahhh...!" Kagome said weakly but she didn't get to finish as Sango softly attacked the princess's clit with her tongue. She lightly began to suck on the princess's pleasure nub as her hands grabbed the princess's legs throwing both of them over her shoulder, allowing them to cross and curl over her neck for better access. Kagome let out loud moans arching her at back at the assassin's touch.

"Mmm..." The assassin seemed to be enjoying her as she very lightly nibbled on the senstive clit causing Kagome's moans to increase in volume, she felt the princess's hips buckle towards her, but Sango held the girl down tightly, her hands pressed on her thighs keeping her legs spread. Her tongue wrapped around the small clit. She heard Kagome letting out soft cries of pleasure, turning Sango on even more. Her tongue finally traveled away from her clit and ran itself softly up and down Kagome's sex.

"Sa..Sango..." she moaned out breathlessly. She was panting harder now, never feeling anything like this in her life. Without much of a warning Sango's tongue darted inside of her, lapping at her sex. Tasting her juices wanting more. Kagome's hands gripped the sheets harder nearly screaming for Sango not to stop. Sango continued to let her tongue caress Kagome's sex as the assassin gripped the princess's hips. She pulled Kagome closer to her. Kagome felt as if she was going to brust any moment. "A-Ahh..Sango...I'm about to...!!" She nearly screamed. Her tongue could feel the walls of Kagome's sex which was forbidden to anyone else but her. Kagome couldn't take it anymore as the pleasure became too much, overwhelming her. Her back arched back sharply as she let out a scream, echoing Sango's name throughout the walls of the hotel room as hot liquid spurted out of Kagome's cunt and into Sango's awaiting mouth shallowing it all, then licking her sex clean. Kagome was still shuttering from the after glow of the orgaism. Sango smirked licking her lips looking up at the heavily panting princess.

"Don't tell me you think we're finished here...I have more in stored for you,"" Sango whispered. Kagome's eyes slightly widened before returning Sango's smirk with one of her own.

"Then stop wasting time by words," Kagome countered. Wow..Sango must be really rubbing off on her.

Sango's hands began to roam Kagome's body. Kagome closed her eyes tilting her head back. Moans and screams could be heard throughout the whole hotel.

That night…the princess gave the young assassin her body…and her soul…she gave her everything. She let Sango take her…

Little did they know…someone heard their whole earlier conversation…

Kagome woke up from the bright, intense sunlight hitting her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in the assassin's warm and tight embrace. So…last night wasn't a dream? It really did happen? She blushed deeply as she began to remember the events that occurred. She snuggled closer to Sango and sighed happily. For once in her life…she could truly say she was happy. She had never felt an unconditional love like this one before…She felt a hand softly stroking her hair. Kagome looked up to see Sango smiling at her with one eye open. Kagome lightly giggled at this. She wished this moment would never end…but unfortunately all wishes can't come true. At that moment the princess realized something. She barely knew anything about Sango…she only knew that she was an assassin. That was pretty much it. The assassin always seemed to keep her past and background hidden from the princess…she wanted so much more than just a sexual relationship with her, she wanted an emotional one too. She wanted to know more about her than just her body.

"Sango," Kagome called out in a soft voice. The assassin tilted her head down opening both eyes at the princess.

"Hm?" she hummed still stroking her raven hair.

"How…did you end up becoming an assassin?" Kagome asked quietly in a curious manner. Sango froze as she stopped stroking her hair. She sat up from the bed and Kagome raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"What made you ask that?" she asked Kagome sharply.

"I…was just wondering," Kagome replied honestly. Sango didn't say anything. "Does it have to do with Kagura and Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Sango twitched lightly hearing the names.

"I don't want to discuss it," she told the princess quietly.

"Oh," Kagome whispered still laying down. She looked away from the assassin. Sango looked back down at Kagome as she let her eyes soften. She leaned down and kissed Kagome tenderly on the lips. As their lips parted she whispered,

"It's nothing you need to worry about…" Kagome slowly nodded although she felt a bit hurt that Sango didn't want to tell her. Was it that Sango didn't trust her enough to tell her about her past? Kagome sighed lightly. Perhaps the assassin would tell her once she was ready. The assassin lightly smirked at her as she softly started to plant small kisses on Kagome's neck, making Kagome whimper with want.

"Sango…" she lightly moaned out as Sango began to touch her seductively. Sango's smirk widen.

"Hm…I like it when you say my name like that," she whispered as she bent down kissing her deeply then kissed her neck, then her shoulder…

At that moment they heard the door open and in came Ayame. She looked at them wide-eyed. As they did back at her. Kagome suddenly scrambled to cover herself as Sango glared hard at Ayame. The assassin crossed her arms in irritation.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you guys were busy!" Ayame exclaimed looking at the princess.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Sango asked rudely. Ayame ignored her and still continued to look at Kagome. The assassin noticed this and gave her a cold gaze. "Can't you get out while we at least get our clothes on?" the assassin asked.

"Oh sorry about that," Ayame said rubbing the back of her head as she turned around shutting the door. Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome paid no attention as she tried to find some clothes to put on…

Throughout the whole day the assassin has noticed that Ayame has been acting different. Kagome didn't notice anything too different, just the fact that Ayame has been very nice to her. But then again she has always been nice to her since she's been here. She couldn't put her finger on it but…it was just different.

It was getting kind of late.

"I'm going for a walk around town, you can come if you want," the assassin offered. Kagome wanted to go but at this moment she was tired…and sore from last night's events. Kagome shook her head.

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep…since I barely had any last night!" she pointed out. Sango grinned at her.

"Suit yourself," she said as she reached over giving Kagome a passionate kiss good-bye. She stood up and walked out the room.

The young assassin walked away from the hotel realizing at hardly anyone else was out. She smirked. That's how she liked it. She sighed thinking about how long they would have to stay in this small village. They couldn't stay forever…sooner or later someone will find them out if they stayed in one place for too long.

"Kagura," she heard someone called. She cocked an eyebrow as she turned around to see a female. "If that's even your real name…" she heard. Her eyes lightly widened at the last statement. The girl walked out of the shadows revealing herself as Ayame.

Meanwhile back at the small inn, Kagome couldn't go to sleep. For some reason her mind wouldn't let her stop thinking about why the assassin wouldn't open up to her. She sighed as she sat up. Maybe I'll take Inut up on that walk…Kagome thought to herself as she stood up from the bed. Despite herself being sore she walked out the inn.

Sango narrowed her eyes.

"I should've known," Sango said to her. Ayame lightly laughed.

"So you're an assassin, are you?" she asked already knowing the answer. Sango smirked.

"If I told you that…I would have to kill you," she told her lightly revealing her extremely sharp nails. Ayame wasn't fazed in the least.

"Kill me, everyone will know it was you…their hasn't been any crime here and you suddenly showing up with a dead girl…it doesn't look good…and you'll never make it out alive…the next village is miles away," Ayame told her in a clam manner. Sango lightly gritted her teeth knowing she was right. "Oh I think I know who you are…you're that highly skilled assassin…San…Sango…am I correct?" she asked. The assassin stood their silent. Ayame chuckled. "I knew there was something about you…heh rumor has it you kidnapped and killed the princess," she told her. "A lot of people are looking for you…"

"What the hell is it that you want?" Sango asked cutting her off. Ayame smiled evilly.

"I want Kikyo," Ayame told her without hesitation. Sango glared hard at Ayame. She wanted to snap her neck right then! She clenched her fist tightly trying to keep her control. But she knew…she knew she had to play it cool, especially for Kagome's safety. That was one good thing though…Ayame didn't know that Kagome…was Kagome.

After a few minutes she saw two females talking, and she recognized one of their voices. Sango?? She thought to herself. I wonder who she's talking to this late…she thought as she carefully hid behind a tree listening…

"Tell me…do you love Kikyo?" Ayame asked. Kagome knew she was talking about her…

"Of course not," she heard Sango say believingly. Kagome felt her heart drop as her mouth became agape.

"It didn't sound like that last night," the other girl pointed out. Sango smirked at this and shrugged.

"I say a lot of things to get what I want," she said crudely. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt as if tears were going to fall any second.

"Oh?" Ayame asked.

She continued, "I only use her for sex," Ayame smirked wider. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing!! So Sango was lying to her!? Tears began to roll down her face as she backed away and started running back to the inn…


End file.
